Dreams Are Hopeless
by Mysterious-Fate
Summary: Inuyasha meets a mysterious girl in high school but when they meet up again in college her secrets start to resuface. What will unfold? Actual final chapter!
1. A Dream or Reality

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha**

_~*~_

_Dreams or flashbacks_

'thinking'

"talking"

**~*~**

A girl about the age of seventeen with long black hair and stormy grey eyes, sat in the back of the school bus. Everyone seemed to stare at her, even though they kept their distance, with the exception of a few boys. All she wanted to do was stay at her old school but her mother didn't want to hear any of it. Some guys tried to get her to speak or just to get her name but one look into her grey eyes sent them packing. They wanted to get to know her but she kept up a barrier, distancing herself from everyone.

It wasn't like she personally hated them, but she didn't want to be here on the bus in the first place. Her mother wanted to move in with her father-in-law, so that she could take care of him. The girl could hear the exact words her mother told her this morning, _"Kagome, it'll be fine, you'll make new friends. Don't make a fuss about it."_ Her mother just smiled and went back to unpacking.

Kagome's mother didn't want to send her daughter to a regular high school; no she sent Kagome to one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo. Sure Kagome was no idiot but all she wanted to be was a 'normal teenager.' Kagome didn't like being the center of attention or the freak; even worse the girl who was better than everyone else. 'A true outsider,' Kagome thought as she tore her gaze away from the boy's and looked out the window.

**~*~**

"_How can you say that, when I caught you!" a young man with midnight colored hair yelled the young woman with cold grey eyes. He just couldn't take it anymore, putting up with the same girl for two years and her cheating, wore him to the bone. To add to the misery, this was the night of no moon. The night, half of his being went dormant and made him a human for a few hours. Also his emotions were magnified times a million, to the point that he wasn't in control anymore._

_His violet eyes searched the dead grey eyes that held no emotion. He though he loved her; loved that's what happened. He loved her once but not anymore. He took one more glance at the girl he once loved. Her dead emotionless eyes shimmered for a split second as she say him walk out of her life and into the rain._

_He wandered aimlessly in the pouring rain. He suddenly found himself in the park from his childhood, finally a destination within his silent depression. Taking his time, the young man found out what his consciousness was searching for but something was different about it. In the obscure lighting he saw someone sitting at the base of the ancient tree. As he cautiously drew closer, he saw that it was a young woman. As he cautiously approached, she looked up and a smile spread across her features._

_Stormy grey eyes clashed with his sorrow filled amethyst. "You know you kept me waiting for awhile, Inuyasha." The girl looked up at the dreary sky, a few stars started to peek out of the cloud cover. "Why are you here alone?"_

"_What do you mean?" His voice sounded like a dead drone in a long forgotten well._

"_Follow me, I need to show you something," she grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to the other side of the ancient tree._

_He followed her without any hesitation, actually wondering where she was taking him. She let go of his wrist and walked up to the two initials carved in the trunk. "They're initials, big deal," Inuyasha looked away._

"_They're not just initials, they're…" the girl looked over at Inuyasha with worry and shock shone in her eyes. "Why are you bleeding?" She asked as she slowly walked towards him._

"_What?" Inuyasha looked at his wrist with wide eyes. Crimson blood silently trickled down his wrist onto the damp grass. 'How did this happen?'_

"_Come here," she reached into her coat pocket and wrapped her handkerchief around his wound. "We need to get you to a friend of mine. She'll know what to do."_

_They ran through dark alleys and in front of cars in the streets. They finally came to a stop outside of a small complex of apartments. Walking up two stories, they came to a stop at the very last door and this floor. The door slowly opened as if they already knocked. A little old woman with a kind smile looked at them._

"_I've been expecting ye, come in," she opened the door further, helping the girl lead Inuyasha inside._

"_Kaede, we need your help. Can you bandage his wound?" The girl looked over to find Inuyasha slumped against the back of the small couch._

"_Help me child, I think he lost quite a bit of blood." They got Inuyasha to sit on the couch. Kaede slowly took the handkerchief soaked in blood from the wound. "Come look, do ye know of this mark?"_

_The girl studied the mark and rolled up her sleeve to show Kaede her wrist. The old lady muttered a fast and prayer and left. The girl gently sat down next to Inuyasha and put his head on her lap. She had a towel and was gently dabbing his forehead. Silver and amethyst clashed as he opened his eyes._

"_Where am I?" He muttered exhaustion deep within his voice._

"_Sh, go to sleep, just rest," a voice told Inuyasha._

In a few seconds he succumbed to a deep sleep until his alarm went off.

**~*~**


	2. Pages

**Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha**

~*~

"Inuyasha Takahashi, stop your wallowing and get ready for school!" His mother yelled on the other side of his door. After his mother walked back downstairs, Inuyasha could tell that she wasn't messing around anymore. After the banging died down and didn't leave a crack, "Fine," he muttered under his breath as he walked across the hallway to his bathroom to shower.

His long silver hair, ears and golden eyes were known throughout the school. Without knowing him, you can possibly say that he was one of the most popular guys at his school. Inuyasha didn't want to wake up or be alive today. This time, his dream took it a step farther and he could feel the mark on his wrist tingle. About thirty minutes later, Inuyasha went downstairs and sat at the island in the kitchen.

All he could hear was a foot tapping and it was getting on his nerves. 'Why won't she stop that annoying tapping and get to the point already.' Inuyasha thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mom why can't you get to the point and save me from a migraine, please," Inuyasha finally looked up to find his older half brother. 'What the hell is wrong with my life!?' he mentally yelled. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" he stood up remembering his younger brother probably already in his car.

"I just came here to tell you that your mother wants you to take Shippo to school," and just like that Sesshomaru left without a remark from Inuyasha.

'Damn why does my life suck so much!'When Inuyasha went out to the garage he only found his younger brother with crossed arms in the passenger side. The eight year old moved his red hair out of his eyes so that his emerald green eyes sent daggers down his brother's side.

"You're supposed to take me to school today, but I guess you forgot," he looked away from Inuyasha.

"Had a lot on my mind, forgot a lot of things not just you," Inuyasha looked away from Shippo and backed out of the garage.

"You know you could forget her." Shippo looked at his older brother.

But all Inuyasha seemed to think of was how did his little brother understand all this when he couldn't. 'How can I forget someone who I don't even know but keeps starring in my dreams?' Inuyasha banged his fist on the steering wheel.

'Teenagers are weird,' Shippo smirked at Inuyasha.

**~*~**

Kagome finally spotted a building surrounded by a forest. 'So this is my prison away from home, ugh why me?!' She thought as she looked at all the unfamiliar faces staring, whispering or doing both as she got off the bus. Everyone seemed to be silent and only staring at her. Well where ever she looked, that's what she saw as she walked in the building. 'Geez it's not like I don't know what they're saying, morons,' Kagome rolled her eyes at all the students who seemed to whisper her name in every sentence.

Kagome walked into the office, to find the secretary surrounded by millions of papers. 'How does she keep everything in order?' She looked at the ancient looking secretary. "Hi, my name is-"

"Uh Kagome Higurashi," the secretary said as her eye lids started to droop.

Kagome couldn't tell if the secretary fell asleep or died right there in front of her.

"Kagome...Higurashi, here's your schedule," the secretary seemed to have it with in her reach, since Kagome didn't noticed her stir or even move any papers.

"Thank you." Kagome got out of there before the secretary actually died or freaked her out anymore.

**~*~**

After Inuyasha dropped off Shippo at his school, he still couldn't get over how perceptive his little brother could be. He still couldn't get over what he said, _"You know you could forget her." _'What the hell, does he mean Kikyo or the grey-eyed girl in my dreams?' Then Inuyasha tried to find out the answer to the question. "That squirt needs to find a hobby or sport," Inuyasha said out loud but couldn't hear himself over the music.

'Damn I don't even think anyone would be at school this early. I guess I can be on time for class for once,' Inuyasha thought as he turned down the volume and found a good parking spot for once. As Inuyasha got his jacket from out of the back seat he slowly approached the building. Something caught his eye as he saw a familiar girl standing next to a boy. After seeing who they were, Inuyasha picked up his pace and basically ran inside without using his demonic speed.

'Damn where's Miroku when you need him?' Inuyasha slowed his pace once more and took in his surroundings. 'Damn what's all the commotion about a new girl? Huh I wonder if she met the pervert yet.' He smiled the first real smile in a long time. Inuyasha went to his locker and grabbed his notebook and went to his first period classroom.

**~*~**

After Kagome got away from the freaky secretary, she had to find her locker. 'Alright so far okay I guess. Here's locker three hundred and eighty-five,' but the thing that caught her attention was the pink locker with rhinestones next to hers. 'Wow someone's a diva,' Kagome thought as she looked at her unusual combination. It took her five good tries and even more poor tries to even get it to open.

When she turned around, she finally noticed everyone in the hall looking at her like she was mental or something. Trying to get away from all the stares, Kagome ducked her head as she started to walk. Next thing she knew, she found herself looking into sky blue eyes. This guy had long, black hair pulled into a high ponytail and tanned skin.

"You're not from around here are you," it wasn't a question but she nodded her head. He offered his hand and she took hold of it till she got up."What classes do have, maybe we'll have the same one," he smiled as her picked up her books strewn about.

"I have to go to room five hundred and twelve," Kagome managed to tell him even through her embarrassment.

"Huh, I don't have that class until later, well I'll show you were it's at anyway," Koga turned and waved to his friends. 'Huh she kind of reminds me of her, almost, except the eyes.' Koga thought to himself as they walked in silence.

'Geez I don't even know his name, maybe I should break the ice.' Kagome looked up at the boy she ran into the few minutes she was here. 'I guess it wasn't that bad. I could have done something even worse if I didn't do it yet.'

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Koga brought Kagome out of her thoughts. "My name is Koga Wolfe and you are," Koga winked at the blushing Kagome.

"Kagome, nice to run into you," Kagome blushed from embarrassment rather than an attraction. 'Wow that was cheesy of me. I wonder is this how he gets girls to talk to him.' Kagome thought as she looked at Koga from the corner of her eye. 'He's kind of cute but he acts too straight forward. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.' Kagome moved her gaze to in front of her because he caught her staring.

'I bet the mutt will get a kick out of this. He'll think I'm with his girlfriend,' Koga smirked as he thought of Inuyasha's pissed off face.

Before Kagome could even get across the threshold someone grabbed a fist of her hair. "What did I do this time?" Kagome muttered as she turned to find a girl glaring daggers at her.

"Koga who the hell is this?" a female wolf demon, with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes yelled at Kagome.

'I should have noticed Koga was a wolf demon,' Kagome shook her head but it hurt like hell. "Can I have my hair back, and my name is Ka-go-me," the female demon looked shocked and hurt. Kagome tried to comb out the snarls with her fingers but it wasn't turning out to well.

"Koga how could you do this to me, you promised," the female demon started to tear up. Then she turned away from him to glare at Kagome, with a look that could kill.

'Geez what the hell did I do this time!' Kagome looked away from the little love fest and into the empty classroom, only half a foot from where she stood.

"Koga, she has the same name as me, A-ya-me," 'Ayame' started to complain and it didn't sound attractive.

'Yeah right only the last syllable as in 'me'. Wow she must be really desperate to get with him.' "Hey now, I don't want to break any relationships, I'm out," Kagome jabbed her thumb backwards. Koga pleaded at Kagome with his most pitiful look. 'Sorry,' was all Kagome could mouth. As soon as Kagome thought it was safe, she turned around and tripped falling into someone's arms.

**~*~**


	3. Sorry

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha**

~*~

"Dammit am I making it a habit to run into people these days," Kagome muttered as she looked up and saw a guy with indigo eyes. 'Geez, do I have to run into every guy at this school?' Kagome thought as she tried to get out of his grasp. Kagome tried to find a way to release her so no one would find her in someone else's arms. "Um, can you let go of me?" her grey eyes searched his indigo ones.

He couldn't place her anywhere but she reminded him of his friend's girlfriend wait ex. "Sorry but can I ask you a question if I can get your name?"

"Sure, my name is Kagome and you are?" Kagome picked up her books and looked at this guy. He had dark brown hair tied into a pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"Uh I see you're a smart girl. My name is Miroku Hoshi and will you bear my chil-," out of nowhere a fist hit him on the top of his head.

Kagome looked up to see a girl with an angry expression written on her face. "Jeez Miroku, she's only been here for like ten minutes and it's the same routine. Sorry for my boyfriend's advances, by the way I'm Sango."

"I'm Kagome and don't worry about it," Kagome put her books on an empty desk and sat down. Miroku sat behind Sango as she sat in the desk next to Kagome. The teacher and a few other teens came in and a silver haired boy ran in with two minutes to spare as he took the only empty desk behind Kagome.

"Nice of you to be on time, Mr. Takahashi," Mr. Yamaguchi said without turning around to face him.

"Feh," Inuyasha said as he looked in his pockets for a pen or pencil. 'Dammit I think I forgot my pen again.' Inuyasha faced Miroku and pointed at his pen and whispered, "Do you have an extra pen?"

"What was that Mr. Takahashi, did you have something to tell the class?" Mr. Yamaguchi turned from writing on the board.

"Feh, it's nothing important," Inuyasha scoffed looking back down towards his notes. Inuyasha looked towards the girl in front of him. He gently touched her shoulder and whispered, "Can I borrow a pen?"

Silver clashed with Topaz, and Kagome squeaked out, "Su...re," and handed him a blue ball point.

Inuyasha took the pen and mumbled a "thanks." 'It's her but it can't be.'

~*~


	4. It's Like That

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha**

~*~

Kagome quickly turned around, 'Who was that?' She silently taking notes and finally after like an eternity, the bell finally rang. The silver-haired guy sitting behind her, left as soon as the bell rang. Kagome found out that she had a few classes with Sango. Walking outside, a few memories started to flood back.

_~*~_

"_Daddy, help." A lost five year old Kagome called. She tried to find her dad but she ended up getting herself lost in the process. Kagome saw a light ahead of the trail and she could hear her father._

"_Kagome, where are you?" her father called as he walked a little faster._

_"Daddy!" Kagome started to run after her father until she tripped on an uprooted tree root. Out of nowhere a man with blood red eyes, walked behind her father and cut his throat._

"_Kagome, come here won't you. I have a pretty dolly for you to play with," the man said holding onto a doll._

"_No," Kagome ran towards the sounds of children playing. Since her dad couldn't help her, she needed to help herself. Kagome saw a few parents and yelled what the teacher taught her at school. "That man was trying to touch me!"_

_The parents looked up from what they were doing and looked at the crying little girl. A few seconds a man came out of the underbrush following the screaming child. A man started to walk over there. "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_I'll find you," the red eyed man whispered to Kagome, than he backed into the underbrush._

_~*~ _

"So are you new here?" A voice brought Kagome from her flashback. Sango waved a hand in her face, so she wouldn't trip onto anyone sitting in the nearby tables.

"No, actually I just moved back. I lived here when I was a little kid but something happened to my father so we left," Kagome smiled, a little to fake.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking," Sango asked as they sat under the shade of a weeping willow.

"My father was killed by a demon, a very powerful demon," Kagome's eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall. "I saw him; he killed my dad because he wanted me."

**~*~**

"Hey Miroku, where is Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around the nearby tables.

"I think she's with Kagome, I wonder what they're thinking about?" Miroku searched for his girlfriend. Miroku looked up to see Inuyasha run towards a weeping willow.

~*~

**Kagome's POV**

I couldn't stop crying because it was my fault that my dad died. I felt someone pull me into an embrace. I actually felt safe since my father was still alive. I opened my eyes to find the guy who borrowed my pen. I smiled, and then I heard a familiar voice. I knew something was bound to happen.

**~*~**

**Inuyasha's POV**

'Who's crying?' I looked around until I found the girl. I don't know what overcame me but I had to comfort her. I ran over to her and wrapped her in my and embrace. I felt the urgency as if she actually needed protection. I looked down and found the stormy grey eyes from my dream but they were teary. I could smell the wolf only a few feet away but I could hear what he said under his breath. "What did you do to her mutt?" So he did know that I could hear him.

**~*~**

**Koga's POV**

I was talking to Hiten and Bankotsu, when I smelt salt in the breeze. I saw the mutt leave his table and run toward the weeping willow on the other side of the campus. Earlier I thought I saw Kagome and Miroku's girlfriend walk over there for the free period. 'If it is Kagome crying, there is going to be hell to pay.'

**~*~ **

Inuyasha and Sango looked up to see a fuming Koga run towards them. The willow's branches swayed gently in the breeze as the air thickened with built up tension. Kagome still unapparent to the whole situation was still in Inuyasha's embrace.

"Mutt you better get your filthy arms off of her or I'll…" Koga barked at Inuyasha.

"What are you going to do about it, Flea bag?" Inuyasha's aura steadily grew to a dangerous level. Koga sensing the rise in Inuyasha's aura, slowly took a few steps back.

Kagome finally sensing a strong aura looked up, to see that the boy had a purple streak across both of his cheeks. "What's wrong, why do you have purple streaks across your cheeks?" Kagome asked as she gently reached up to touch them.

Inuyasha looked down at the curious girl and relaxed a bit. As his aura slowly went back to normal, Miroku stood between Inuyasha and Koga.

"So let me guess, Kagome was crying and you both came to her rescue. Well how gallant of you both but as I see now, Miss Kagome is fine. So I think that it's best if we leave now." Miroku smiled but you could hear the order behind his words.

Koga looked back as Inuyasha gently took Kagome out of his lap and sat her on the ground. He stood and followed Koga with Miroku walking behind them.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as she watched the guys disappear behind the school building.

"Oh that was Koga…" Sango started but was interrupted by Kagome.

"No I meant the silver haired guy," Kagome looked from Sango back to the building the guys went behind.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi." Sango smiled at her new friend.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, thank you," Kagome whispered under her breath so Sango couldn't hear her.

**~*~**


	5. Scared

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha**

~*~

"What do ya want, wolf-boy?" Inuyasha leaned against the wall of the building.

"I want you, to never talk to Kagome again." Koga turned to face Inuyasha with his hands balled up into fists.

"Isn't that supposed to my line because whatever happened to your _girlfriend_. Ayame I believe is her name, does that ring a bell?" Inuyasha walked over to face Koga.

"Come on guys, Yamaguchi is walking this way." Miroku walked in between Inuyasha and Koga. They all ran toward the parking lot, jumping into their cars.

**~*~Kagome's POV~*~two years later~*~**

I sat contemplating with Sango about our dorm arrangements. "Why did we have to get different dorms, now I don't even know who I'm rooming with." I glared out of the window, not seeing the passing scenery.

"I told you this before, Miroku and I want a dorm together," Sango sighed as I gave her puppy dog eyes. "I'm not giving up to you."

"Fine but you know I won't forgive you for this." Sango shakes her head like I didn't say this before. 'Wait did I?' "What if my roommate is some kind of stalker/killer what will you do then?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well if that happens, at least you'll know that I've always loved you." Sango starts to laugh, making me laugh harder since she sometimes snorts.

"Sorry Sango but I'm not that way."

**~*~**

When the girls parked in the parking lot for Shikon Dorms at the University, Kagome looked at her room key and trudged up the stairs. She grabbed her heaviest suitcase so she didn't have to carry it when she was tired. As she was going to open a door, a male voice called out to her.

"Take the elevator; at least you won't die on your way to your dorm."

Kagome did a full 360 but she didn't see anyone in the small hallway with her. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and thanked the anonymous person and pushed the 6th floor button before some yelled "Wait!"

'Oh, please no, don't let it be him.'

**~*~Inuyasha's POV~*~**

I walked out of my dorm and pushed the button for the elevator. I thought I smelt a familiar scent but I dismissed it as my impatience took the best of me. 'Why the hell are elevators so fricken slow? Ok I guess it was only 25 seconds but still.' As the doors _slowly_ opened, a girl fell into my arms.

There was a man with red eyes looking at her in my arms, "Get out of here boy, this doesn't concern you. It's just between me and this girl."

I looked down at the girl in my arms and saw the grey eyes that never seem to stop haunting my dreams. "Kagome who is he and what business does he have with you?" I asked the sobbing girl in my arms. She wouldn't answer me so I grabbed the suitcase and helped her into my dorm. After I shut the door, I helped her sit on the couch.

When I walked back in with a glass of water she just ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me like I was the only thing that was keeping her on Earth. "What class do you have first?"

"Professor Ryuu." She answered with her eyes still closed.

"I have him too, so I guess you can leave your stuff here until we get back ok." I looked down to find the sapphire eyes filled with relief.

**~*~**

Professor Ryuu chalk broke between his fingers, "Higurashi, Takahashi-OUT! Get Out of MY Classroom!!" All the students looked at him like he grew a third head. Never in the history of ever did this happen to The Ryuu. Usually he joked around and got back to the subject but to kick two students out of his class was untold of.

"Fine by m-," Inuyasha stopped as he noticed the door gently closing behind that girl. 'Where the hell did Kagome get off to?' As he walked out of the classroom, he noticed an intoxicating scent that drove his senses over the top. Then he saw her, even though he forgot her namefor the time being. "Hey wench, where are you going?"

"Somewhere," Kagome looked past him and kept walking. 'Now where exactly are the dorms?' She looked at the unfamiliar surroundings, trying to find her locker. 'I think Sunset Shrine, Brookeway Ave. Wow I'm lost.' She picked up her bag once more and walked down to the principal's office and sat down.

Inuyasha was stunned and sat next to her, the seat furthest away from the ancient secretary's desk. Kagome looked at him with a frightened look in her eyes. The secretary sat down and looked at them over the rims of her glasses. "Mr. Takeda will be with you shortly," and she went back to "typing" on her computer.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm. Inuyasha didn't know what to do but for certain he knew that this girl was cutting off his circulation in his arm.

"Hey, don't you think this is just, you know a little too close?" A blushing Inuyasha looked down at the girl with closed eyes.

"Just deal with it, she freaks me out," Kagome whispered keeping her eyes closed.

About five minutes later the door finally opened with Mr. Takeda waving the two in. "So what do I have the honor of having Miss Higurashi in my presence."

**~*~**


	6. Running

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha. :*( so don't sue**

**~*~**

"Well I wouldn't know," Kagome put on a fake smile.

"Is that so?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded. "Then why did Professor Ryuu phone down here yelling about two students disrupting his class?"

Kagome didn't know what to say to keep this ship at smooth sailing. She looked at Inuyasha but she could see that he didn't meet her glance this time. His hands were clenched into fists and his knuckles turned white from all the force.

"Since this is your first day here and Inuyasha's first time getting suspended, I guess I can give you a warning. Oh, and remember I won't be so nice next time, you're both dismissed," Mr. Takeda waved them out and picked up the ringing telephone.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood and walked out of the door going separate ways. Inuyasha turned to see the girl who saved him from detention for about a month. He was debating whether to give her a ride back to the dorms or not, as she walked out of the building.

She started to walk down a few streets trying to avoid the alleys. Then she heard a car behind her, she looked and she saw Inuyasha driving. "What?" she stopped to face him.

"Do you need a ride?" he looked at her and shook his head. 'What am I getting myself into?'

She looked a little startled when the question popped up. "Sure, I guess so," she opened the door and jumped in.

"So, do you want to go back or do you want to cruise?" Kagome's face was in deep thought. "Hey you needed a ride and here I am, so where to?" He smirked at the blushing girl.

"Um, do you know where the dorms are, so I better get settled in," Kagome looked out the window, watching a storm approaching on the horizon.

"Alright then," Inuyasha pulled onto one of the busy streets. He automatically turned on the radio and a girly song came on. He took out a bunch of CDs and popped one in, alternative music filled the car. Nothing was all that spectacular but his dreams slowly became clearer for some reason.

Kagome looked out the window and tried to get a familiar look around the area. "So how do you like going to school here?" Kagome looked from under her eye lashes to the silver haired guy sitting across from her.

"It's like one experiences in life that you need to see for yourself," Inuyasha peeked at the girl next to him. "Why are you asking?"

Kagome blushed a little and mumbled a 'I don't know'. It was an awkward silence throughout the trip, but what could you say if you didn't even know the person that well. Inuyasha looked a little lost but he didn't want Kagome to notice. So he just gave up and took a random turn to take him back to Shin Ave.

'Heck I don't even know where the heck I'm going.' Inuyasha switched the song and played one he forgot the name to but it kind of fit the situation. "Ah…how about we stop I need to get some coffee, is that okay?"

Kagome sat there till he finally nudged her to make sure she was still conscious. Still she wouldn't turn so he parked the car, locked the doors and went into the coffee shop. The lady taking his order took forever and he needed to get back to his car. When he finally got back to his car, the passenger door was open and the girl was long gone.

'Shit,' he smacked his head with the palm of his hand. He could tell which way her scent went but it was faint. Closing his door and making sure his doors were locked, he ran in the direction of the girl's disappearing scent. He really had to guess most of the time because of all the people on the street. 'Jeez, do all these people even have jobs?' the thought popped into Inuyasha's mind as he followed the fading scent.

**~*~Kagome's POV~*~**

I found myself in someone's car so the first thing I did was panic, right? Wrong, I kind of knew who's car I was in. Inuyasha stood impatient in line waiting for his coffee. When he tried to wake me up I didn't want to move so he assumed I was asleep. I just needed to get closer to a park, like a presence was calling out to my senses. The air full of electricity I ran towards the gravitational pull letting it guide me all the way.

I ran but people started to pour into the streets and I knew it would be harder for Inuyasha to find me but I didn't care. I needed to find the presence that had the need to contact me. Inuyasha's furry could wait but this couldn't. I ran until I couldn't breathe but I pushed myself until I fell and slid almost into an ancient tree.

**~*~Inuyasha's POV~*~**

I couldn't find her; it was like she just disappeared. There were too many smells intermingling and changing her scent. I couldn't give up or I wouldn't be able to help her.

"Inuyasha!" a feminine voice rang out from the murmur of the crowd.

I looked around to find my ex-girlfriend from high school waving at me. Really didn't need this now because I had to find Kagome. "Hey, long time no see." I tried to make this 'conversation' faster than the pace it was going.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time." I think that's what she said. All I caught was,_ "Well…wondering…time."_

"Yeah, sure. Well I have to go," and I ran until I found Kagome's scent once more. I followed it until I saw her form lying in front of an ancient tree. I just shook my head at the sight and picked her up and took her to my dorm. Something shiny fell out of her pocket and fell in front of the front door. I picked it up to find that it was the key to her dorm and it is the exact same key as mine.

"Inuyasha…" I walked over to the slumbering girl. "Thank…you." After she said that, it was my first real smile in a long time.

**~*~**

**Hello people =] well yea i have nothing to say but can you pleez R&R it's greatly appreciated! THANX =]**


	7. One Minute

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha**

**~*~ Kagome's POV~*~**

It was six in the morning I woke up to Sango texting me.

**:Hey where u b? Sngo:**

**:I kno where I b. Y? Kag$:**

It took her awhile to reply but I guess Sango was thinking of the worst scenarios imaginable.

**:meet me at the sub:**

A few minutes later I left the dorm and walked toward the campus. It felt like pair of eyes was following me, but every time I would look back there would be no one there. Shaking off the matter I saw Sango sitting at a booth with her nose buried in a book.

Just before I reached Sango, a guy grabbed me and pulled me towards the theater. "Miss we were waiting for you so they sent me to find you." The guy absently rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Who is 'we'?" I asked, feeling way out of the loop.

"Quit kidding around, we're almost there." He said as he drug me into a door and out of nowhere a bright light was shone into my eyes.

"Miss Kikyo, please can you sing this song." A guy's voice came from the seating for the audience. I guess I was standing on a stage but out of nowhere a paper was put into my hands and a melody started to play.

"I'm not this Kikyo person. My name is Kagome." I said into the microphone and walked off the stage.

"By chance is your last name Higurashi?" The guy stepped into the light and I saw familiar eyes.

**~*~Inuyasha's POV~*~**

Miroku towed me to the theater saying that he had a surprise for me. Knowing him it was probably something like an ex-girlfriend or something. I saw her on the stage and I heard that Kikyo transferred here awhile ago. It was no surprise to me since I saw her in person just a few days ago.

"Miss Kikyo, please can you sing this song." The voice reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it. That girl didn't smell like Kikyo, the scent was alluring like K-

"I'm not this Kikyo person. My name is Kagome." I could see her grey eyes flash as she walked away.

This guy was getting cocky but before I could reach them, I heard him say. "By chance is your last name Higurashi?"

It looked like Kagome couldn't move but I could see shock and a frightened look in those grey depths.

"Oh…um yes…i-it is." Kagome let out a shaky laugh.

I had to do something but what. I could tell that she was getting scared, I have to do something.

**~*~Kagome's POV~*~**

Okay I was pretty freaked out to find out that, the guy was actually Naraku. I couldn't say anything but I'd have to say something to make it look like I was a scared little girl. "Oh…um yes…i-it is." I let out a shaky laugh hoping that no one would notice.

"Ah so it is you, how have you been? I didn't get to talk to you since we were interrupted last time." Naraku reached down to touch my hair.

I took a few steps back; I need to find a way out of here. I looked to my left and right but there were stage curtains on both sides. I quickly side stepped and ran to one of the curtains but being me, I forgot that Naraku was a demon. He grabbed me by my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Now, be a good little girl and don't scream. This time there is no one to save you." He had a malicious smirk as I frantically looked around. 'Oh no, no one is here.'

Then I saw someone, a flash of silver and I knew that I was saved. "Inuyasha!!"

"What?" Naraku was starting to seem frightened.

"Let her go, or I'll rip out your throat." Inuyasha seemed different somehow, or maybe it was my imagination.

Naraku started to laugh like a maniac. "You think that you can stop me." Out of nowhere a blade was pressed against my throat.

**~*~**

**R&R Thank You! ^-^ Also i made a few changes in the beginning chapters like how i changed Kagome's eyes to grey instead of blue. But other than that it's still the same. =}**


	8. The End of Terror

'I needed to react fast or she would be killed.'

'_Why don't you let me help her? I'll kill him before he can do any harm.' _The demon within me snarled.

**I want to take his eyes out **

**Just for looking at you **

**Yes I do **

**I want to take his hands off **

**Just for touching you **

**Yes I do **

'What about Kagome, I don't know what you will do to her.'

'_Don't worry about it; nothing will come to her…yet. Plus I'm faster than you even on a good day.' _My demon chuckled as I lost temporary consciousness.

**And I want to rip his heart out **

**Just for hurting you **

**And I want to break his mind down **

**Yes I do **

**~*~Kagome's POV~*~  
**I couldn't believe that Inuyasha was here right now. Naraku pressed the blade a little too hard; I felt a trickle of blood run down my neck.

**~*~Inuyasha's POV~*~**

It was like I was watching from afar but my body was moving on its own accord. I could her Kagome scream as she fell to the floor.

**And I want to make him **

**Regret life since the day he met you **

**Yes I do **

**And I want to make him **

**Take back all that he took from you **

**Yes I do **

I ran to him and knocked the blade out of his hand. He threw a quick punch to my kidney knocking the breath out of me. "You bastard, what business do you have with her." I asked wiping the blood from my chin with the back of my hand.

He looked at me and laughed. "What business do I have…You? That should be my question to you." He smiled and his eyes seemed to get a more malicious glint to his blood red eyes. "It was a few years ago when I first saw Kagome, I don't know what happened but I wanted her. I followed her in the shadows of the forest and then she became lost. A man came looking for her, but I didn't want him to interrupt us so I killed him."

**And I want to rip his heart out **

**Just for hurting you **

**And I want to break his mind down **

**Yes I do**

"You're a sick bastard!" I yelled but then a pounding from the outside.

"Come out with your hands up!" A few sirens where heard and the theater was lit up in red and blue lights. A squad came in and restrained Naraku and I picked up Kagome taking her back to our dorm.

**~*~**


	9. Dreams Aren't Hopeless

**~*~**

"Inuyasha!!" I heard Kagome scream as I sat on a disserted bench in the middle a park.

"Sh, I'm here, don't worry. I think this time they'll give that bastard what he disserves." I smiled a little then looked around at the surroundings. It was the same place a few days ago when Kagome ran away from my car. I turned to find that Kagome ran off somewhere. I shook my head and looked up to see that it was snowing. I walked for a few steps until I caught her scent on a breeze. There she stood in front of an ancient tree, lightly touching a bare spot, indented on the bark.

"Kagome, we need to go ba-." I stopped as she turned around. She looked just like the girl from my dream.

"Inuyasha come here." Her voice broke in the sentence and tears came cascading down her face.

Before I got to her my wrist felt like an inferno was lit on it. I pushed back my sleeve to see a newly formed wound. I looked up to see Kagome crying as she wrapped it in her handkerchief.

"I never meant to hurt you." She gently tied it off and hugged me.

Catching me off guard I wrapped her in a tight embrace. "No it's my fault. I should have watched you more carefully."

She backed away a little to look into my face. "What do you mean?"

"When we were in high school I should have protected you from Koga," I kissed her forehead. "And I should have protected you from myself. Or were you silently calling me here all along?"

Kagome backed away from me. "But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have got hurt." She stood there hugging herself.

I looked at her pitiful face and smiled. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the ability to protect or trust anyone. If you hadn't came to me in my dreams, I would've wallowed for eternity."

Kagome looked confused than looked to the tree. "So that was what she meant." She walked back to the tree than towards my bandaged wrist. "You were the one Kaede talked about." She ran towards me and led me to a place I saw many times in my dreams.

"What do you mean the one?" I found myself asking as her eyes had a blue tint to them.

"Watch this." She took the makeshift bandage from my arm and put her hands around it. In a few seconds a light bluish-grayish color engulfed my wrist. I looked down to find that it was healed but she looked a little drained.

"Kagome why did you do that?" I looked at her paled face.

"Because you're the one," Her hand gently caressed my cheek. "And besides, I finally figured out that I love you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked down into her distinguished grey orbs and smiled. "Good because ever since I saw you in my dreams, I loved you." I leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

After a few moments Kagome pulled away and she looked at me. "So, what about your date with Kikyo?" She asked humor glinting in her eyes.

"What about her?" I smiled. "I have you here, so I guess dreams aren't hopeless."

**~*~**

**well thank you for those who said it needed an actual ending. So this is it for this story. Hopefully i write another ^-^ well later days**


End file.
